A Dream
by Key Sakura
Summary: "Coba hitung, ada berapa bintang malam ini?" Sakura menunjuk langit yang hitam. Tidak begitu terang, karena bulan pun bersembunyi di balik gumapalan kapas putih. Persahabatan yang berakhir dengan cinta. Sakura beruntung memiliki dua pria tampan yang sangat mencintainya. Tapi, bagaimana bila keberuntungan itu hanya sebuah mimpi. Mimpi buruk yang tak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya.


**[SasuSaku Fanfiction]**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Masashi Kishimoto Sensei**

 **.**

 **Story by Key Sakura**

 **.**

 **Title**

 **A Dreams**

 **.**

 **Rated M**

 **.**

 **Genre**

 **Drama Romance**

 **.**

 **[Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan materi dari fanfiksi ini]**

 **.**

 **WARNING!!**

 **Saya tidak mengikinkan siapapun, merepost fanfiksi ini, dengan atau tanpa nama saya sekalipun.**

 **AU, OOC, Typo Gaje.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Coba hitung, ada berapa bintang malam ini?"_

 _Sakura menunjuk langit yang hitam. Tidak begitu terang, karena bulan pun bersembunyi di balik gumapalan kapas putih di atas sana._

 _Hembusan angin amalam mulai menerpa, menyapa helaian rambut merah muda yang panjang. Seseorang tertidur di bahunya dan yang lainnya tidur di atas pangkuannya, menjadikan pahanya sebagai bantal empuk untuk di tiduri. Satu, dua, tiga, dan seterunya. Pria yang tidur di pangkuannya menghitung bintang sambil menunjuknya satu persatu. Sedangkan yang menyandar ke bahunya masih terlelap._

.

.

.

 _Best friend_ , begitulah mereka menyebut hubungan di antara ketiganya. Namun, sepertinya lebih dari itu. Sakura, Sasuke, maupun Naruto merasakan hal yang lebih. Lebih dari sekedar _'best friend'_ perasaan mereka terhubung satu sama lainnya. Senyum Sakura yang begitu manis menjadi candu bagi Naruto dan Sasuke. Sehari saja tak melihat Sakura tersenyum rasanya dunia mereka meredup. Wajah Sakura yang cantik memanjakan penglihatan di antara keduanya, membuat dunia mereka semakin indah. Namun, mereka tak pernah bertengkar atau mempermasalahkan itu semua, karena memiliki perasaan yang sama. Mereka rela untuk berbagi, keindahan itu, hanya dapat dinikmati berdua, hanya berdua! Tidak ada yang lain. Sakura pun merasakan hal yang sama. Kedekatan yang mereka bangun selama beberapa tahun lalu membuat Sakura merasa aman, nyaman, bahkan saking nyamannya sakura mempunyai ego ingin memiliki keduanya. Karena Sakura benar-benar begitu mencintai mereka.

.

.

.

Sakura masuk kedalam kehidupan Naruto dan Sasuke saat pertama kali masuk SMA. Saat itu Sakura duduk sendirian di atap sekolah, tiba-tiba saja dua orang itu datang dengan membawa bola basket di tangan Naruto. Mereka datang sambil saling melempar bola di iringi tawa candaan, tanpa mereka Sadari sosok Sakura berada di sana sendirian. Dan bola yang mereka mainkan mengenai kepala Sakura hingga jatuh pingsan.

"Teme, lihat wajahnya sangat cantik."

"Dobe berhentilah menyentuh wajahnya!"

"Teme, setelah ia sadar aku akan menembaknya untuk kujadikan pacar,"

"Kau yakin?, bahkan dia tidak mengenalmu."

Samar-samar Sakura mendengar percakapan di antara keduanya, sebelum pada akhirnya ia membuka mata secara perlahan. Kepalanya terasa sangat sakit dan pusing.

"Dimana aku?" Sakura bangkit dari tidurnya sambil memegangi kepalanya yang sakit.

"M-maafkan aku, aku tidak sengaja tadi," Ucap Naruto nyengir.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Sasuke menambahkan.

"Kepalaku sedikit sakit." Sakura meringis.

"Tapi kau masih ingat namamu kan?" tanya Naruto.

Sakura mengangguk. "Tentu saja, namaku Sakura Haruno," jawabnya.

"Syukurlah!" Naruto tersenyum senang.

Sasuke melirik Naruto dan bertanya. "Kenapa kau terlihat senang?"

"Kalau dia melupakan namanya, aku tidak bisa berkenalan dengannya Teme," jawab Naruto kemudian tertawa.

"Bodoh!" Sasuke menjitak kepala Naruto. Sakura pun tersenyum, dan mereka tertawa.

Sejak itulah Sasuke dan Naruto sering menemui Sakura di atap sekolah. Itu menjadi tempat favorit mereka bertiga. Dan dengan sedirinya Sakura masuk kedalam ikatan Naruto dan Sasuke.

Perasaan itu pun datang secara tiba-tiba, menyapa para remaja itu saat usianya delapan belas tahun. bagi Sakura, senyuman Naruto sehangat mentari memeluk bumi kala fajar datang dan pelukan Sasuke sehangat mantel bulu di musim dingin, hangat menenangkan. Sakura sadar, sangat sadar, kini ia tidak ingin melepas keduanya.

Saat jam makan siang. Sakura berada di atap duduk sendirian, memikirkan perasaannya yang tak menentu mengusik hatinya. Matahari begitu terik hari itu, panasnya membakar. Namun, udara sejuk yang di hasilkan pepohonan dapat menetralisir semuanya. Sekotak _bento_ berada di sampingnya utuh; belum tersentuh. Pikirannya melayang-layang, membayangkan kedua sahabatnya yang memabukkan. Wajah tampan, tubuh atletis, senyum yang hangat sehangat pelukan, senyum yang dingin menyejukan. semuanya, semuanya ingin Sakura miliki.

Egois!

Sakura memejamkan matanya, seiring menghirup udara segar dan imajinasinya pun mulai bermain di kepalanya. Tiba-tiba seseorang datang menyandarkan kepalanya secara tiba-tiba di bahu Sakura. "Di sini sejuk," katanya kemudian memejamkan mata untuk tidur di sana.

Sakura tidak terlalu terkejut, karena dia tau siapa yang selalu melakukan hal itu saat Sakura berada di atap. Ia membuka matanya dan hanya melirik dengan sudut matanya, keningnya mengerut. "Kebiasaan," ucap Sakura.

"Bahumu paling nyaman, untukku bersandar." Ujarnya. Ternyata dia masih sadar, belum tertidur sepenuhnya. Sakura menghela napas dan menyandarkan punggungnya ketembok. Kemudian mendongakan kepalanya menatap lagit.

"Sasuke- _kun?,"_ Suara lembutnya mulai terdengar, seiring hembusan angin yang menerpa.

Yang dipanggil hanya bergumam. "Hn?"

"Sampai kapan ini akan berlangsung?" Katanya, kemudian menunduk, memperhatikan setiap garis di rok seragamnya. "Kau tau 'kan?, sepertinya aku mulai canggung. Aku tidak tau harus berkata apa? Perasaan ini membuatku takut." Lanjutnya.

Sasuke terdiam, membuka matanya sebentar dan kembali menutupnya. Kemudian ia menjawab. "Aku tidak keberatan untuk berbagi." Ujarnya. Sasuke tau, apa yang sedang di pikirkan Sakura saat ini.

Hening.

Malam mulai menyapa. Sakura masih berjalan menyusuri jalanan kecil, di pinggir sungai yang besar. Terdapat benteng tinggi sebagai pembatas sungai dan jalan. Terdengar suara keramaian kota di seberang sana, Suara derasnya air sungai, gesekan daun di tiup angin, begitu menenangkan kota kecil tempatnya tinggal saat malam. Sakura terdiam menumpukan tangannya di atas tembok; benteng sungai, menopang tubunya yang mungil, menatap kelap-kelip lampu kendaraan yang berlalu-lalang. Angin malam pun menerpa.

"Malam-malam begini, tidak baik pulang sendirian." Suara berat tiba-tiba terdengar di pendengarannya. Sakura berbalik, dan pemilik suara itu memeluknya.

"Naruto- _kun?"_ Ucapnya. Naruto melepaskan pelukannya. Mata Sakura tak berhenti di Naruto, ia masih memperhatikan arah Naruto datang.

"Kau mencari siapa?" Suara yang berbeda kembali menyapa pendengarannya, Sakura berbalik ke arah lain, Naruto tersenyum.

"Eh?" Sakura terkejut.

"Dia mencarimu," kata Naruto. Kemudian Sasuke tersenyum dan mememeluk Sakura sebentar, kemudian ia melepaskannya dan hanya merangkul pinggang Sakura dengan tangan kanannya. Kemudian Naruto merangkul pinggang Sakura dengan tangan Kirinya. Sakura tersenyum. Mereka bertiga menikmati pemandangan malam itu.

Membicarakan banyak hal, banyak sekali, mlai dari menghitung bintang di langit, rumus matematika, kacamata Shino, rambut Chouji, bla ... bla ... bla ... sampai pada akhirnya...

"Kami mencintaimu!" Bisik keduanya di sela heningnya malam. Angin berhembus terasa dingin. Terkejut, begitu mengejutkan Sakura. Pupilnya mengecil. Seketika tubuhnya terasa kaku tak bisa bergerak seperti manekin. Lidahnya kelut tak mampu berkata-kata. Apa yang mereka katakan?, apa ini sebuah lelucon?, tapi ini bukan bulan april!.

Sakura berbalik menghadap keduanya. Tubuh-tubuh atletis itu berdiri tegap membuat sebuah benteng di hadapannya.

"Jangan bercanda," kata Sakura. Wajahnya merona namun rasa malunya masih dapat ia tahan. Maksud mereka apa? ' _Kami mencintaimu'_. Mereka berdua?.

Tidak lucu!

"Menurutmu kami bercanda?" Sasuke tersenyum kemudian mengetuk dahi Sakura.

"umh," Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya, sambil mengusap-usap dahinya yang diketuk Sasuke.

"Aku dan Teme sepakat, kita tidak keberatan jika harus berbagi." Katanya. ' _berbagi'_ seperti Sakura sebuah mainan saja yang dapat mereka bagi. Tapi, Sakura senang obsesinya untuk memiliki keduanya terpenuhi. Itu bukan masalah 'kan?.

"Hei aku bukan mainan!" Kata Sakura. Perasaannya tidak enak sekarang, di situasi gelap seperti ini bersama dua pria yang mengguncangkan hatinya. Lebih besar dari gempa berkekuatan 9 skala richter. Tatapan mereka seperti dua ekor singa yang ingin menerkamnya. "Hei, jangan menatapku seperti itu. Aku bukan mangsa kalian." Sakura bergidik ngeri.

Sasuke mengangkat dagu Sakura, agar mendongak menatapnya, "Tapi kau sangat menggiurkan untuk dimangsa." Ucapnya.

Naruto tersenyum mendengar ucapan sahabatnya. Kini ia memeluk Sakura dari belakang. "Mulai malam ini persahabatan kita semakin erat," bisiknya, kemudian memberikan jeda. "Kau milik kami" lanjutnya.

Mata Sakura membulat, pupilnya kembali mengecil. Entah sejak kapan kedua sahabatnya menjadi gila seperti ini. Tapi, di balik kegilaan itu, Sakura mendapatkan rasa hangat menyimuti hatinya. Sangat nyaman, begitu nyaman, sampai Sakura tak sanggup untuk menolaknya. Detik berikutnya bibirnya terkunci oleh bibir lembut dan basah milik Sasuke. Tanpa ia sadari tangannya mulai terangkat memeluk Sasuke. Jemarinya meremas seragam Sasuke, saat bibir lembut Naruto memberikan kecupan ringan di rahang dan tengkuk lehernya.

.

.

.

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat bagi Sakura. Tidak terasa sudah sampai pada penghujung masa SMA, yaitu kelulusan. Tentu saja mereka bertiga lulus dengan nilai tertinggi. Khususnya untuk Sasuke dan Naruto. Mereka berdua pintar di kelasnya, Sakura beruntung dapat belajar bersama keduanya.

Mereka mulai merencanakan untuk bersekolah di kota Tokyo. di sana impian mereka akan dibangun. Lulus sebagai sarjana, mempunyai pekerjaan dan gaji tetap, kemudian hidup bahagia. Itulah angan-angan para remaja itu. Ya, semuanya terencana dengan baik, sampai mereka benar-benar bersekolah di _Tokyo International High School._ Sekolah paling populer di Tokyo.

Mereka bertiga memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama dalam satu apartemen besar, yang memiliki dua kamar di dalamnya. Tentu saja, Sakura tidak ingin satu kamar dengan kedua kekasihnya itu.

Kekasih?

Ya, Naruto dan Sasuke memutuskannya untuk menjadi kekasih Sakura satu tahun lalu, tepatnya saat malam itu di pinggir sungai. Mungkin Sakura memang sudah gila, menjadikan kedua pria itu sebagai pacarnya. Tak apa, Sakura memang sudah gila karena obsesinya.

"Aku akan membereskan barang-barangku," ucap Sakura. "Kalian tidak membereskan barang-barang kalian?"

"Kami akan membantumu." Ucap Sasuke dan Naruto kompak.

"kita beres-beresnya nanti saja," ujar Naruto.

"Baiklah!" Sakura tersenyum.

.

.

Ini makan malam pertama mereka di apartemennya. Sakura tidak sempat memasak, karena terlalu lelah membereskan rumah barunya. Hanya tiga cup mie instan sudah siap santap di atas meja. Aroma karinya menguar menusuk hidung. Uap panas mengepul, saat tutup cup di buka, membuat mereka semakin lapar.

"Umh, aromanya sedap sekali!" Ucap Naruto.

"Semua nakanan beraroma sedap di hidungmu," ucap Sasuke. Sakura tertawa geli mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

Naruto mencubit pipinya. "Jangan mentertaiku."

"Auk! Maaf," ucap Sakura. Mereka pun tertawa bersama.

"Selamat makan!"

Setelah menghabiskan makan malamnya, mereka bertiga mulai belajar untuk hari pertamanya di kampus.

"Teme, rumus yang ini bagaimana? Aku tidak megerti,"

"Ini begini, kau perlu membagi satuannya, kemudian di kalikan ini." Sasuke mengajari Naruto tentang rumus-rumus fisika yang tidak ia mengerti.

"Oh aku mengerti," tapi, saat ia akan mengerjakan tugas, matanya menangkap sosok Sakura tengah tertidur bertumpu tangan di atas meja.

"Teme," Naruto menyenggol bahu Sasuke.

"Hn?" Gumam Sasuke tapi tidak melirik Naruto.

"Teme!" Naruto kembali menyiku bahu Sasuke.

"Apa?"

"Saku- _chan_ tertidur" kemudian Sasuke memyimpan buku di tangannya, dan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sakura. Kaca mata yang ia kenakan memperjelas wajah manis Sakura saat tertidur.

"Biar aku yang menggendongnya." kata Sasuke. Kemudian menggendong Sakura memindahkannya ke kamar.

Naruto membuka kan pintu kamar Sakura, dan Sasuke membaringkannya di atas tempar tidur.

"Dia sangat cantik ketika tertidur," kata Naruto.

Sasuke tersenyum. "Dia milik kita Dobe," ucapnya.

Naruto tersenyum. "Aku akan selalu menjaga Sakura- _chan._ Apapun yang terjadi."

"Kita, Kita berdua yang akan selalu menjaganya." Kata Sasuke menegaskan. Naruto mengangguk.

Kemudian Naruto menyelimuti Sakura dan bergantian mengecup keningnya untuk sekedar mengucapkan selamat malam.

Sakura adalah gadis paling cantik di kampusnya, di susul Ino, dan Hinata. Mereka teman baru Sakura di kampus. Saat pertama kali Sakura memasuki gerbang kampus, semua mahasiswa menatapnya penuh pesona. Tapi, tentu saja Sasuke dan Naruto mengeratkan penjagaannya di sisi kanan dan kiri Sakura agar tidak ada satupun yang dapat menyentuhnya.

"Sakura- _chan!"_ Ino menyapa Sakura seperti biasanya. Ino sahabat baru Sakura di kampus, dia paling bawel dan suka bergosip. apalagi saat Ino mengetahui, kalau Sakura memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Sasuke dan Naruto. Satu minggu, Ino terus membahas hal itu.

Sai, Kiba, Neji, Tenten, dan Hinata. Mereka semua juga menjadi teman baru Sakura, Naruto dan Sasuke di kampus. Belajar bersama, main bersama, menghabiskan waktu bersama dan yang lainnya mereka lakukan bersama-sama. Akan tetapi, tidak satupun dari teman-temannya itu, di biarkan masuk lebih jauh kedalam kehidupan mereka yang begitu istimewa.

Naruto dan Sasuke juga begitu populer selama beberapa minggu ini. Wajah mereka yang tampan begitu menawan banyak mahasiswi di sana. Fangirls nya pun sangat banyak. Entah bagaimana mereka bertiga menjadi sangat populer di kampus.

Semua berjalan lancar seperti biasanya. Sudah satu bulan mereka tinggal bersama dan semuanya baik-baik saja. Sekolah baru, teman baru, kehidupan baru, tepat seperti yang mereka rencanakan. Sejauh ini baik-baik saja.

Atap sekolah; kampus selalu menjadi tujuan utama Sakura saat waktu luang. Ini sudah hampir senja tapi Sakura belum berminat pulang. Ia masih ingin menunggu Naruto dan Sasuke. Katanya mereka berdua di hukum gara-gara menghajar salah satu mahasiswa, sampai masuk rumah sakit.

Bagaimana tidak? Seorang mahasiswa yang memiliki rambut merah, tiba-tiba saja menggoda Sakura saat di tangga menuju lantai dua kampusnya. Itu terjadi sore tadi, saat semua mahasiswa sudah pulang meninggalkan kampus, kampus sangat sepi dan pria itu menatap Sakura penuh nafsu, kata-katanya yang manis merangkai sebuah gombalan nakal, yang ia lontarkan pada Sakura. setiap Sakura akan melangkah hendak pergi menjauh, pria itu selalu menghalanginya. Dan akhirnya ia mendekap Sakura hingga bersandar di dinding, dan saat itulah kedua _bodyguard_ Sakura datang dan menghajarnya tanpa ampun.

"Hei," Sasuke memeluk Sakura dari arah belakang. sedangkan Naruto tiba-tiba mengecup pipinya sekilas.

"Lama sekali," bibir Sakura mengerucut.

"Dosen sialan itu, menyuruh kami membersihkan seluruh ruangan kampus." jawab Naruto.

"Lagian, Kalian juga yang salah." Ucap Sakura.

"Siapa suruh, berani-beraninya menyentuh Sakura kami," jawab Sasuke.

"Kau betul Teme," Naruto menimpali. Sakura tersenyum.

Sasuke menarik Sakura ke pangkuannya. Karena tepat di belakang Sasuke, ada sebuah kursi yang terbuat dari beton.

Masih memeluknya dari belakang. "Hnn, membuat kami lelah," katanya kemudian ia menghirup aroma tubuh Sakura dan menghembuskan napasnya tepat di leher Sakura. Sakura terpejam. Itu membuat Sasuke lebih tenang.

"Ayo pulang! Mainnya di rumah saja" Naruto tersenyum. Sakura membuka matanya.

Sasuke tersenyum. "Kau iri," Sindirnya. Wajah Sakura memerah hebat.

"Ayolah Teme, dia juga milikku!" Naruto menarik tangan Sakura dan memeluknya.

"Eh?," Sakura terkejut.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, ia tersenyum, kemudian mendaratkan kepalan tangannya di bahu Naruto pelan. "Aku tau!" Ucapnya kemudian mereka tertawa bersama setelah itu.

.

.

.

Satu minggu berlalu. Malam itu, mereka bertiga berada di taman. Sakura duduk di atas rerumputan yang hijau terurus. Punggungnya ia sandarkan di pohon besar. Tangan kanan Sakura membelai lembut rambut Naruto dan tangan Kirinya membelai lembut pipi Sasuke.

"Coba hitung ada berapa bintang malam ini?"

Sakura menunjuk langit yang hitam, tidak begitu terang, karena bulan pun bersembunyi di balik gumapalan kapas putih di atas sana.

Hembusan angin malam mulai menerpa, menyapa, helaian rambut merah muda yang panjang. Sasuke tertidur di bahunya, dan Naruto tidur di atas pangkuannya. Menjadikan pahanya sebagai bantal empuk untuk di tiduri. _Satu, dua, tiga,_ dan seterunya. Naruto menghitung bintang sambil menunjuknya satu persatu sedangkan Sasuke masih terlelap.

 **Ngung...!**

Telinga Sakura berdengung. Samar-samar pendengarannya menangkap suara.

"Sakura!"

"Sakura!"

"Hei, Kau sudah sadar?"

"Dokter! Dokter!"

Perlahan Sakura membuka matanya. Aroma obat tercium memenuhi ruangan yang ia tempati. Suara _elektrokardiogram_ terdengar sangat nyaring.

Tidak lama kemudian Dokter pun datang memeriksa keadaan Sakura. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?, kenapa ia terbaring di rumah sakit?. yang Sakura ingat, ia sedang menghitung bintang bersama Naruto dan Sasuke. Semuanya baik-baik saja.

"Syukurlah!" Ucap Ino. Saat Sakura sadar sepenuhnya.

"Aku ada di mana?" Tanyanya.

"Kau di rumah sakit," jawab Ino. Sakura juga dapat melihat Tenten, Hinata, Kiba, dan Neji di sana, tapi tidak Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Kau terbaring koma selama satu bulan." Sambung Hinata.

"Satu bulan?" Sakura terdiam. Selama itu kah?, dia tidak sadarkan diri. Perasaan baru tadi malam ia menghitung bintang bersama Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Mana Sasuke- _kun_ dan Naruto- _kun_?" Tanyanya.

Semua temannya terdiam. Kemudian saling melirik kebingungan.

"Kau perlu istirahat Sakura!" Ucap Tenten.

"Tidak! Aku mau bertemu dengan Naruto dan Sasuke." Ucapnya.

"Um ... begini Sakura mereka," Neji menggantungkan ucapannya.

"Mereka kenapa? Kemana mereka?" Tanya Sakura semakin penasaran.

"Sakura," Ino menepuk bahunya, kemudian memeluknya. "Kau yang sabar ya." Ucap Ino.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Mata Sakura mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Sasuke dan Naruto ... mereka," Kiba juga menggantungkan perkataannya. Kemudian menghela napas berat, dan manghembuskannya perlahan. "Mereka tewas di tempat." lanjutnya sambil menunduk.

 **Degh!!**

Seketika ingatan Sakura, memutar semua kejadian malam itu.

 _"Coba hitung ada berapa bintang malam ini?"_

 _Sakura menunjuk langit yang hitam, tidak begitu terang, karena bulan pun bersembunyi di balik gumapalan kapas putih di atas sana._

 _Hembusan angin malam mulai menerpa, menyapa, helaian rambut merah muda yang panjang. Sasuke tertidur di bahunya, dan Naruto tidur di atas pangkuannya. Menjadikan pahanya sebagai bantal empuk untuk di tiduri. Satu, dua, tiga, dan seterunya. Naruto menghitung bintang sambil menunjuknya satu persatu sedangkan Sasuke masih terlelap._

 _Tiba-tiba sekelompok orang tak di kenal datang menghampiri mereka bertiga. Naruto segera bangkit dari tidurnya dan Sasuke membuka matanya secara perlahan._

 _"Siapa kalian?" tanya Sakura takut. Orang-orang itu begitu menyeramkan, menggunakan setelan jas hitam yang mengerikan._

 _Dan tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. Orang-orang itu pun menarik paksa Sakura, sedangkan Naruto dan Sasuke di hajar mati-matian di sana. Tentu saja mereka murka dan melawan dengan segenap tenaganya menggunakan keahlian bela diri mereka . Namun bela diri yang yang mereka kuasai tidak dapat melumpuhkan orang-orang yang sebanyak itu. Dan pada akhirnya mereka beedua jatuh pingsan tak berdaya, bersamaan dengan Sakura yang meronta-ronta, menjerit, menangis melihat Naruto dan Sasuke tak berdaya._

 _Sinar matahari menyilau di kedua pasang mata Sasuke dan Naruto._

 _Perlahan mereka membuka matanya._

 _"Sasuke-kun! Naruto-kun!" Teriak Sakura dari hadapan mereka, berjarak sepuluh meter._

 _"Sakura-chan!" Teriak Naruto._

 _"Sakura!" Teriak Sasuke._

 _"Oh, Sudah sadar?" Tiba-tiba, suara yang tidak begitu asing menyapa pendengaran Sasuke dan Naruto. mereka berdua berbalik ke arah suara._

 _"Kau!" Ucap Naruto dan Sasuke bersamaan._

 _"Welcome to the hell!" Ucapnya._

 _Sasuke dan Naruto terdiam. bagaimana bisa, mereka melupakan wajah itu. Wajah yang mereka hajar sampai masuk rumah sakit tempo hari._

 _Akasuna Sasori. Dia Seorang mahasiswa fakultas Kedokteran. Mereka tidak tau kalau dia adalah seorang generasi Yakuza._

 _Sial!_

 _Ini akhir dari semuanya. Akhir dari mimpi-mimpi yang mereka bangun. Teriakan, jeritan, lenguhan, tangisan semuanya mulai terdengar. Dua hari mereka berada di sana. Di siksa dan di aniaya. Sasuke dan Naruto di ikat di tiang, sambil di pukuli habis-habisan. Darah mulai keluar dari hidung dan sudut bibir mereka. Bahkan kepala mereka juga mengeluarkan banyak darah, karena hantaman benda tumpul yang terus-menerus. Sakura di lecehkan. Ia di telanjangi di hadapan Sasuke dan Naruto. Bahkan di hadapan semua anak buahnya. Ia di perkosa silih berganti oleh beberapa orang, di hadapan Naruto dan Sasuke. Mereka berdua sangat marah, murka, hatinya terasa sangat sakit, seperti tertusuk tujuh pedang di dadanya. Namun, seberapa besar pun usahanya untuk memberontak dan menolong gadisnya itu, hanya sia-sia. Mereka benar-bernar tak berdaya, kesadarannya pun mulai kabur. Karena banyaknya darah yang keluar._

 _"Kalian salah orang, jika mencari masalah denganku," ucapnya. Naruto dan Sasuke masih dapat mendengar suaranya walaupun samar-samar._

 _"Bajingan!" Teriak Naruto._

 ** _Buagh!_**

 _Satu tendangan meluncur ke wajah Naruto hingga tersungkur di lantai._

 _"Aakk!!" Teriak Sakuta histeris melihatnya._

 _Dan mereka semua kembali memukuli Sasuke dan Naruto hingga akhirnya menghembuskan napas terakhirnya di tempat. Sakura tak sadarkan diri akibat terus-menerus di lecehkan._ _Polisi datang tepat tengah malam. setelah Ino melaporkan orang hilang satu hari sebelumnya. Mereka mendapatkan lokasi Sakura, dari GPS yang berada di ponselnya. Sasori dan anak buahnya ditangkap. Sedangkan Sakura segera dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Mayat Naruto dan Sasuke segera di otopsi, setelah itu di makamkan dengan layak._

Sakura mengingat semuanya.

Air matanya mulai menetes. bulir-bulir mutiara itu mengalir deras di pipinya. Kenapa?, Kenapa? Mereka begitu cepat meninggalkan Sakura sendirian. tidak ada lagi yang akan menemaninya belajar. Tidak ada lagi yang akan memeluknya, menciumnya, dan memperebutkannya dalam canda. Sakura menangis sejadi-jadinya saat mengingat semuanya. Ternyata selama ini Sakuranhanya bermimpi. Memimpikan kenangan indah saat bersama Naruto dan Sasuke.

.

.

.

Satu minggu berlalu. Sakura berada di atap kampus sendirian. Menatap langit, yang bahkan tak berbintang. Seakan tau perasaan Sakura detik ini. Sudah satu minggu Naruto dan Sasuke meninggalkannya sendirian. Tidak ada semanat hidup lagi untuk Sakura. Dunianya meredup, pelangi kembarnya menghilang. Hanya ada kabut hitam di sekelilingnya.

"Coba hitung ada berapa bintang malam ini?"

 _"Satu, dua, tiga,"_

Bayangan malam itu terlihat jelas di ingatan Sakura.

 _"Hei," Sasuke memeluk Sakura dari arah belakang. sedangkan Naruto tiba-tiba mengecup pipinya sekilas._

 _"Lama sekali," bibir Sakura mengerucut._

 _"Dosen sialan itu, menyuruh kami membersihkan seluruh ruangan kampus." jawab Naruto._

 _"Lagian, Kalian juga yang salah." Ucap Sakura._

 _"Siapa suruh, berani-beraninya menyentuh Sakura kami," jawab Sasuke._

 _"Kau betul Teme," Naruto menimpali. Sakura tersenyum._

 _Sasuke menarik Sakura ke pangkuannya. Karena tepat di belakang Sasuke, ada sebuah kursi yang terbuat dari beton._

 _Masih memeluknya dari belakang. "Hnn, membuat kami lelah," katanya kemudian ia menghirup aroma tubuh Sakura dan menghembuskan napasnya tepat di leher Sakura. Sakura terpejam. Itu membuat Sasuke lebih tenang._

 _"Ayo pulang! Mainnya di rumah saja" Naruto tersenyum. Sakura membuka matanya._

 _Sasuke tersenyum. "Kau iri," Sindirnya. Wajah Sakura memerah hebat._

 _"Ayolah Teme, dia juga milikku!" Naruto menarik tangan Sakura dan memeluknya._

 _"Eh?," Sakura terkejut._

 _Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, ia tersenyum, kemudian mendaratkan kepalan tangannya di bahu Naruto pelan. "Aku tau!" Ucapnya kemudian mereka tertawa_

Begitu bahagianya Sakura malam itu. Sampai-Sampai ia tidak menyangka akan seperti ini akhirnya.

 _"Kami mencintaimu!"_

Kata-kata itu, sampai detik ini masih memabukkannya.

 _"Aku dan Teme sepakat, kita tidak keberatan jika harus berbagi."_

Kata-kata itu masih mampu membuatnya tersenyum. Tapi, semua itu hilang seketika. Hening dan hampa. Tidak ada laginyang mengganggunya. Semuanya telah hancur. Impiannya, Cintanya, Kehormatannya, semuanya sudah tak adalagi. Tak ada lagi tujuan hidup.

Sakura memeluk lututnya, masih di atap kampus. Waktu memunjukan pukul sepuluh malam. Tak ada rasa takut walaupun ia sendirian di sana. Angin malam pun menerpa helaian rambutnya, Ia tau Sasuke dan Naruto menitipkan rindunya bersama angin malam.

Sakura tersenyum. Ia bangkit dari duduknya, berjalan perlahan menuju tepi. Angin kembali menerpa. Sakura merentangkan tangannya.

"Sasuke- _kun,_ Naruto- _kun._ Tunggu aku!" Ucapnya kemudian Sakura melompat dari atap gedung, berketinggian tujuh puluh meter itu.

Semuanya terasa ringan. Melayang bagaikan burung, memasuki kehidupan baru bersama orang-orang yang Sakura cintai. Mereka bergandengan tangan, memasuki cahaya putih dengan senyum bahagia di wajahnya.

.

.

.

 _"Dear diary. Kau tau? Cinta yang kujalani begitu rumit, sangat rumit sampai aku tak dapat menemukan ujungnya. Dan kuputuskan ingin tetap seperti ini, berada di antara Sasuke-kun dan Naruto-kun. Naruto-kun bagaikan musim semi, sangat hangat. Sasuke-kun bagaikan musim dingin yang menyejukkan. Dan aku bunga sakura yang berada di antara musim semi dan musim dingin._

 _Aku tau, cinta tidak pernah salah dalam memilih. Tapi, aku yang salah karena memilih keduanya. Dan aku tak pernah menyesalinya. Aku ... aku sangat mencintai mereka. Sampai mati pun aku akan tetap mencintainya."_

 _Salam hangat_

 _-Sakura Haruno-_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **END**

 **NA:**

 _Hoho..._

 _hai readers. tahukah kalian? Kalau NaruSakuSasu itu paling Favorit aku banget. Dan Karena itulah kubuat fict pertama yang mengisahkan cinta mereka bertiga._

 _Ini ku buat selama 3 hari, 3 malam wkwkwkwk. tapi kalau tetep ancur ya tolong di mengerti. sekali lagi, key masih belajar._

 _Seperti biasanya bila terjadi sakit kepala yang berlebihan setelah membaca fict ini. segera hubungi dokter terdekat XD._

 _oke, guys ... key ucapin terimakasih banyak atas waktunya karena udah baca fict gaje ini XD. Dan sampai jumpa di fict, fict gaje key selanjutnya._

 _See u next time. Love u all 3_

 _Jangan lupa krisarnya sangat diterima._

 _bye..bye..._


End file.
